Restart
by Raykou-Kun
Summary: If I think about it that probably wasn't the best thing to do at that moment. When I think back on it now there was so many way's I could have responded to the situation... I just decided to choose the worse one... How annoying...


Just a story I wanted to get out into the light because, well… Ruki is such an awesome character, ne?

**Chapter One: Wish**

--

The light of the full moon shined down brightly, giving light to the dark parking lot; reflecting off of the many cars. From my seat in the car it looked heavenly; out of this world even. But I'm in a bad moon. No, I take that back, I'm in a horrible mood. No mood to appreciate such a thing. After all, I'm still brooding over this situation.

There are many things I hate in this world; things like tomatoes, store brand cereal, and things of that nature. It just so happens that one of those things is _that call_. _That call_ is a special call that I receive on "Supposedly" special occasions; like the agencies, oh so special, 50 year anniversary; an anniversary that calls for a special social-get-together. Something I hate more than anything else.

The thing about those social-get-togethers is the people. The socialites with their, unbelievably fake smiles that they flash at anyone willing to look, I hate it so much. I shouldn't complain though, I'm just like them. I just like to consider myself a tad bit different than those people and fake smiles. Different than those eyes that judge every little thing I do.

Even if my eyes do the same thing, even if I flash those very same smiles.

It doesn't help that every year the agency decides that the party should be held at one of the most expensive and high class hotels in all of Japan: The 'Ivy Brook Hotel.'

It's so damn annoying.

I would much rather spend this 'soon to be long' night at home, doing something I enjoy. Like nothing, for example. I wasn't given much of a choice though. It's the kind of thing that makes me feel restrained, and that is a feeling I do not enjoy.

There isn't much I can do though. I can't resist, nor can I argue. I can only try my hardest to postpone the inevitable; which is exactly what I'm doing, at this moment.

I remember when I received the call. Without even answering it I was able to tell what it would be about. Why? Because I can smell bullshit, and that call reeked of it.

"_Wear something nice."_

My agent told me. His cool, snake like voice slithered through the phone's speaker. I wanted to lash out, hang up the phone and blame it on a power outage of some kind. Anything, as long as I didn't have to go through what was bound to happen.

I _wanted_ to, but I didn't, so I obediently picked out the nicest thing I could find. A sleek black dress with a rose embroidery on the arm strap. I chose matching black high heeled shoes that glistened even when it was as dark as the night. Looking at the outfit made remember when I had bought it, a year or so ago.

"_That dress makes you look like a model."_ Someone from customer service had said to me, covering her mouth with her hands in awe. I couldn't help it, I started laughing.

"_How odd, I am a model." _ I said to her.

That conversation was probably the reason I bought the dress, because I didn't really want it before that. In fact I don't know why I was trying on that dress, I wasn't told to buy it, maybe it was a coincidence, _I guess_.

Truthfully I don't buy a variety of dresses, actually I don't buy dresses at all… if I have a choice. Half the time though, the agency sends me different clothes, mostly dresses... Despite how much I despise them.

No use complaining though. It would only make things worse. Which would explain why I'm here, sitting in the passenger seat of my car in front of the 'Ivy Oak Hotel.'

_Sigh_, I really don't want to be here.

Frustrated, I take a long drag from the cigarette in my mouth, holding it between my index and middle finger. The cancerous smoke filled the air. Covering my eyes, and engulfing my nose in toxic.

The smell isn't very pleasant and the smoke is making my eyes tear up. My body urges me to stop. I ignore it how the burning in my throat increases in magnitude each time I inhale.

"Ruki-san, open your window. _Please_." My bodyguard says to the left of me. I turn to face him, raising an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked him nonchalantly.

"Because that smoke is making it harder to breathe, that's why." He said, waving a hand in front of his face.

"… Is that so? Then why don't you just open your own window, because, as far as I'm concerned, you just made a request. And I am not obligated to follow it." I smirk, teasing him.

"Can't do that, then the smoke would come over here through my window, making it worse than when the window was closed." He says to me, covering his mouth and nose with his hand. "Besides I wasn't making a request, it was more like and order."

I turn to him, raising my eyebrows, I start to laugh, "Ha ha! You're _hilarious_! Really, you should have been a comedian instead of my bodyguard." I take the cigarette from my lips as I laugh. He sends me a weird look.

"Ha, ha, ha ~." I finish, wiping tears from my eyes, "It'll be a cold day in hell when I take orders from someone I employed." Despite that, I press the button on the door, the window rolls down. The air is slightly clearer; slightly, but noticeable.

"Ruki-san." He says slowly, glaring.

"Oh please, don't give me that look. You know as well as I do that everything I just said is true." Putting my cigarette in front of his face. Not to close, but close enough that he could feel the heat from it. "You know as well as I do that you're the only person that I can act this way in front of, so let me enjoy it. Just for now." I say to him, losing the joking tone in my voice. I furrow my eyebrows, stressing my point.

He shakes his head and sighs, unable to deny it, "What would you do if I get lung cancer." I smirk.

"That's obvious. I'd pay for your chemo." He sighs again.

"As comforting as that is _supposed _to sound, it doesn't sound like a very reliable promise."

I raise an eyebrow, "What is _that _supposed to mean? You know I could pay for it easy. Heck I bought this car didn't I?" I say to him, putting the cigarette back between my lips.

"I'll let you know something, buying a Lamborghini in Shinjuku was not easy." I continue, remembering the day I gotten this car. I had stayed up for the whole night searching for the internet for it. After, what I had thought was forever, I had finally found it on some Italian website. I wasn't able to read the website so I just shrugged and clicked buy, leaving up to my luck.

He stared at me, raising an eyebrow, "First thing, a Lamborghini Reventón isn't what I'd call a casual car. Secondly, you didn't buy this car. He bought it for you."

He was right. In all actuality I didn't buy it. I made my agent buy it for me, at the cost of working twice as much a day, every day of the week and a ten year extension of my contract. I never felt so tired in my life.

After I had pressed the buy button, I printed out the receipt and showed it to my agent. He was shocked, to say the least. From his reaction I started to wonder. Maybe this wasn't worth it, until I remembered something…

It was.

I just wish he didn't bitch so much. I mean a couple million dollars wasn't _that_ much.

"Meh, it's not like I _couldn't _buy it, with my pay check-"

"You would be broke." He shakes his head. I glare at him.

"I would not be broke. I'd just be in a sticky financial situation." I raise my index finger at him as I spoke, "There's a big difference."

He laughs quietly. "Sure there is." He says shaking his head.

Silence.

"Ruki-san," He calls out to me, I turn to him. He's looking straight at me, a serious expression on his face.

Here it comes.

"I really wish you would stop smoking. It'll be the death of you." He nags. His tone, the sentence he spoke, it bothers me. He says the same thing to me almost every day. Truthfully, I'm losing my patience.

"You say this every day. I wish you'd just shut up about it." I say to him, my voice coming out more like a growl.

"I say this every day because you smoke every day. I'm worried about you."

"I don't pay you to worry!" I yell at him, through clenched teeth. "Besides, that's a lie. This cigarette," I remove the cigarette from my lips as I speak, showing him it. "This is my first cigarette in two months. Last time I checked, that's not every day."

Despite my logic, he continues to speak, "It only takes one cigarette. Thousands of people die a year from smoking. Just one cigarette has thousands of pollutants in it. Just one cigarette has the capabilities to kill you."

"That' wrong! My cigarettes are different!" Grabbing the box of cigarettes from my purse, I show it to him, "See mine's are different. Their Lite." I say, placing my finger beside the cigarettes packaging name.

"Lite?" He asks, raising his eyebrows.

"That's right." Nodding my head I move the box closer to his face. "Lite means that these cigarettes have fewer pollutants than other cigarettes, also their smaller than the average. Like I said, their different."

Pushing my hand away, he responded, his voice donning an odd tone, "If their smaller that just means you're more likely to smoke more than one at a time."

"… I don't like the tone of your voice." I say to him, narrowing his eyes. "You make it sound as if I'm addicted." His face said that was exactly what he thought. I look him in the eyes seriously; he holds my gaze for a second or so before breaking eye contact.

"… You actually think that…" I feel my blood boil, my fists start to shake. I'm starting to get angry.

"I, I never said that. You're just making an assumption." He stutters, raising his hands, attempting to calm me down.

"I don't believe it! You! You of all people would actually think something like that!" I yell clenching the box of cigarettes tightly in my hand. "How dare you! Unforgivable! Unforgivable!" Grabbing my purse I open the door in rage, jumping out of the car as quick as I could.

Slamming the door behind me I begin walking through the parking lot.

"Ruki-san!" My bodyguard yells behind me. I ignore him. "Ruki-san, wait a second!" I feel him put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I turn around, batting his hand away angrily.

"Ruki-san, listen to me." He says to me, I can already tell what he's about to say. I don't want to hear it. Those words that he is about to say, I _hate_ them so much. "I'm sorr—"

"Your. So. ANNOYING!" I growl, grabbing the cigarette that was in my mouth and shoving it into his, interrupting him. He coughs, choking.

"What the hell are you doing, Ruki-san!" He yells.

Now we're both angry, this probably won't end well. Whatever, I started it; I might as well finish it.

"O, ho, ho!" I laugh, covering my mouth with the back of my hand. "What's this? Sharing an indirect kiss with someone two years you're junior? You're such a He-n-ta-i."His face turns red. He looks pissed, he might explode.

One more push.

I begin to scream, "Security! Help! Some strange person is trying to pick me up!" Spinning on my hill I project my voice across the empty parking lot, focusing it in the direction of the hotel. Almost immediately the hotel doors open and the familiar grey shirts and golden badges run out.

I turn to my bodyguard, smirking at the shocked look on his face. His lips move, _'You wouldn't dare.'_ He's glaring.

I mouth back,_ 'You already know the answer to that.'_ I notice a buldge in his right pockets. I walk up to him reaching a hand into his pocket. The familiar texture and how they feel to the touch, it's my car keys. Grabbing them I pull out, jingling them in the air.

"Maam! Are you ok?" A security guard asks me. He was a little on the large side, but shorter than me in height. He sported a large mustache that should never be seen on a Japanese person. After him the rest of the security follows, three guards in all.

I glance back to my bodyguard. "Oh dear me no, this man came out of nowhere and tried to ask me out. I was so scared." Clapping my hands together I fake a scared look on my face. The shock on my bodyguards face as I said this was priceless. It almost broke my act.

"Is that so?" A different security guard said as he started approaching my bodyguard, the others followed after him.

"Wait a minute!" My bodyguard shouts sticking his hands out, "I think we have a misunderstanding here."

"Yeah, yeah, you'll have plenty of time to explain yourself in purgatory." The same security guard said walking behind my bodyguard. Seeing as though my presence is no longer necessary I walk away, throwing my car keys into my purse.

"Ruki-san! I can't believe you're actually doing this!" My bodyguard yells, I continue to walk, ignoring him. That's what he gets for pissing me off.

Of course, he probably knew this would happen, so I'm not at fault here.

At least, not _this_ time.

--

**End**


End file.
